


blonde boys

by ryex



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eventual Fluff, F/F, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Reddie, Stenbrough, bill is gay for stan, eddie is confusion, first fic, i cant tag, i only made this for a friend, idk where this fanfic will go, lesbian bev, richie is salty, stan is gay for bill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-11 15:45:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13527450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryex/pseuds/ryex
Summary: eddie says he likes blonde boys as a joke and richie takes it seriously





	1. nani?!?!

**Author's Note:**

> I've never wrote a fic for the public in my life forgive me  
> this is really short

chapter one 

 

it was windy sunny day, an almost perfect day to go swimming but eddie insisted that it was too cold and they would all get the flu. since it was on a day where everyone was not doing anything they decided to go to the Barrens instead, it's hard for all of the losers to hang out as a full group anymore. everyone is always so busy, but now here they are skipping rocks and talking about things going on on their now complicated lives. 

"off of the serious subjects, i heard a certain someone had the hots for some gal hm?" bev said in a joking matter as she nudged ben with her elbow, holding smooth rocks in both hands.  
bens face turned red, almost as red as bevs hair. "i-it's nothing" he said as he chucked a rock across the water.   
"oh come on nobody ever talks about crushes!" bev said as she dropped her rocks and wiped the dirt off her hands onto her shorts 

"that's because we're not 10 year old girls at a sleepover" stan replied, earning a small laugh from bill  
richie stood up from where he was standing and made his way over to stan "well do you have a crush stanley?" he said as he slinged his arm around the other boys shoulders, dragging out the 'o' in 'you'. stan glanced over at bill for not even a second before shoving richie off of him.

"no, I don't. and even if i did you'd be the last person I'd tell, trashmouth"   
richie put his hand over his heart and he pretend to be hurt, changing his regular voice to a high pitched woman in distress  tone "staniel! your words hurt me, why must you bully me in this way?!". none the less eveyone laughed, including stan. he would never admit it but richie was one of the most funniest people he knew.

"so do you have a crush eddie?" bev said as she looked over at the crouched boy beside mike. suddenly all attention was on him, everyone listening in closely.  
he stoop up with a hand full of small smooth rocks, face flushed as he made eye contact with richie for what seemed like hours, but in reality it was only 3 seconds. he gulped as his legs started to get weak and his hands got sweaty. but surely shifted his attention towards bev again

"i dont. but I think blondes are cute"


	2. nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyone knows why richie did this  
> eddie didn't tho  
> they're so dumb in love

chapter two

"ew why blondes"  
"they're cute" 

 

after that day everyone went home and agreed to meet up at school on monday again like old times. richie didn't say much after eddies "confession" , he seemed too lost in thought. the only time he actually spoke ok his own is when he offered to walk eddie home. eddie didn't deny his offer but the walk home was awkward and quiet. honestly the whole group got worried, richie? not talking? wow.

then it was obvious what was up when richie showed up on Monday with blonde highlights in his jet black hair. his hair starting off black then fading into a dirty blonde.  
well it was obvious to everyone....expect eddie.   
"like what you did with the hair, richie" beverly said as richie walked up to rest of the losers, he was always the last one to meet up with them. 

"why thank you bev" richie said replied, pushing hair out of his face. "but...why though?" stan said through a laugh "not saying it's bad, it surprisingly looks good" he added, it actually did suit him oddly well. "just thought it was time for a change stan my man".   
they left it at that walking into class

richie and eddie had most classes together so they walked to them together. as they separated from the rest of the losers richie was the first to speak up. "so eds, what do you think?" he sounded kind of....nervous? richie is never nervous, he's the most confident person ever. "first of all, don't call call me that" he replied in an annoyed tone. no matter how many times he'd ask richie to not call him "eds" , "spaghetti man" or "eddie spaghetti" he will still continue to call him the nicknames. but deep down, eddie loved them.

"yeah yeah but what do you think? about my hair?" richie said as they stopped at eddies locker so he could get the things he needed for their class. eddie just looked at him in confusion, richie never needed validation from anyoke, especially eddie. "I think it looks..." he looked away from richie, putting in his locker combination and opening it.  
he wanted to tell richie how he felt, how he thinks richie looks beautiful no matter what.  
but instead he just blushed and replied.  
"...nice"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for actually reading ???   
> ima try to write longer chapters but until then  
> enjoy


	3. realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eddie is no longer dumb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried to make this a bit longer! enjoy !!!

about a week pasted after that. stan picked on richie playfully and richie proudly strut his black and blonde hair. now and then one of the losers would look at richie then look at eddie and smirk, it's been happening all week and eddie has never been more confused. well, there was that time his mom had him in the doctors office for almost the entire day because he sneezed three times in a row. 

but now here he is, laying in bed wide awake even though it's 3am, staring at he glow in the dark stars that glowed on his ceiling in the dark room. his mind wondered, by 'wondered' i mean he's thinking about richie. when he isn't caught up with homework or busy worrying about the germs crawling on the top of his skin, he's thinking about richie. he makes him relaxed and calm, like when he thinks about him, talks to him or so much just looks at him nothing else in the world matters 

"why cant he just like me back?!" he harshly whispered to himself, if he said it any louder his mom may have heard. he started thinking about last weekend at the barrens, that would have been a great place to tell him. would it? yeah the other losers were there but he can't keep it a secret forever. "blonde boys? what was I thinking?!" he sad to himself yet again in a loud whisper. he closed his eyes in frustration, and to keep himself from crying. his eyes shot open as quickly as he closed them

he sat up, staring at nothing in specific as it all hit him at once "he...he dyed his hair for me" the young boy said to himself as he smiled and a dark blush started to appear across his freckled cheeks. he reached over beside his bed and turned on his lamp that sat on his bed side table along with a class of water, his inhaler, his phone, random pills and a small framed picture of a group photo of the losers club. as the light illuminated the small room the glow from the star stickers faded, but eddie could see much better now.

he hopped out of bed in just his boxers and a slight big t shirt that swallowed up his small frame. the small boy picked up his phone and unlocked it, quickly going into his contacts and clicking "trashmouth tozier". he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, opening his eyes and letting go of the breath he was holding and clicked "call". the now anxious boy brought the phone up to his ear and walked around in his small room. he knew richie would be up at his hour so it brought him little to no surprise when he answered only after a few rings.

"hey! spaghetti man! what are you doing up past your bed time?"  
a small groan came from eddie and richie could basically hear eddie roll his eyes  
"don't call me that, this is..." he closed his eyes and took another deep breath as richie waited on the other line. he released the breath but kept his eyes closed. "this is serious. can you just..please come over?". eddie never really asked richie to come over at night, he normally asked him to stay over after school and he would just spend the night there. richie on the other hand constantly called eddie over no matter what time, and eddie was lying if he said he didn't sneak out just to see him

"....alright, give me 10 minutes. but I need to ask you something first" there was a heavy sense of seriousness in richies tone of voice. eddies eyes then opened "yeah?" eddie replied in a just as serious tone.  
in the most obnoxious voice ever, richie said; "what are you wearing?"

eddie hung up the phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH THANKS FOR ALL THE KUDOS I CANT BELIEVE PEOPLE ACTUALLY LIKE THIS


	4. I'm sorry :(

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry oof

hey idk if anyone is keeping up with this but I'm sorry for late updates !!! I've been currently sick with the flu and i haven't been up for writing :/   
im very sorry in advance, i am getting better though and working on the next chapter, it should be out sometime tomorrow if things go to plan. thanks for reading and leaving kudos it means so much !!!

\- ur dad, ryan

**Author's Note:**

> ew catch me on  
> quotev - @ pIayer2 (the l is an i )  
> insta - @ ryex_kt


End file.
